The specific objectives of the proposed research: 1. To demonstrate the relationship between life events and a variety of stress related phenomena which are associated with psychological impairment and mental health. These include (a) emotional disorders such as depression, suicidal and paranoid tendencies, (b) behavioral stress responses such as aggression, drinking and smoking, (c) somatic symptoms linked to anxiety such as peptic ulcers, frequent headaches, hyperhidrosis, and (d) self reporting of tension and distress. 2. To compare and demonstrate the contribution of certain apsects of the life events to the above stress phenomena. These aspects will include (a) the subject's degree of control over the event, (b) the anticipation of the event and most importantly, (c) the social and personal desirability-undesirability of the event. 3. To compare and demonstrate the relationship between two scoring methods: The standard Life Change Unit (LCU) score and the subjects' own self rating score. The relative efficacy of these methods in capturing the relationship between life events and our stress related variables will also be determined. These objectives will be achieved by analyses of data which have already been obtained from a sample of 1059 subjects using a self administered questionnaire.